Better When I'm Drunk
by Huntniffbastian
Summary: Brody and Hunter have a one stand, but quickly realize that they don't want to stop there.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up sometime after 8 A.M., my head pounding and my stomach in a knot. The second I sit up, my mind twists in circles with a nauseating dizziness. I don't remember very much about last night, but whatever happened, I was extremely drunk.

I notice an an envelope on my night stand with a note on top of it, I pick it up and quickly ready it.

_I'm not sure if it was intentional or not, but thanks for staying the night. I had a great time, call me sometime?_

_603-555-2098 _

_-H.C._

I sit up straighter, rubbing my eyes, and then look into the envelope, which contains a small collection of twenty dollar bills. I sigh, trying to figure out what could have happened last night. I don't drink when I'm seeing my clients, at least not much. Not nearly enough to feel this messed up the next day and have no memory of what happened. Everything's a blur, and I can't seem to piece anything together.

I get up and take a cold shower to try and clear my head. After I freshen up, I have to head straight to class, already running late. It's a long, stressful day, but I really only have one thing on my mind. As soon as I get back home, I grab the paper off my night stand and call the phone number, my only lead as to what could have possibly happened last night.

It rings a few times before anyone picks up.

"Hello?" It's definitely a man's voice, deep and smooth. He sounds young to me, but I can't really be sure, especially over the phone.

"Hi, is this um, H.C.?"

"Yeah," I can hear the smirk in his voice, "Can I ask who's calling?"

I roll my eyes, "My name's, um, well, I'm not really sure what you know me as, to be honest. But um, I think I was with you last night. I'm just trying to figure out what happened, I'm a little confused. Either way, you left me your number for a reason..."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember much," he replies coolly, "You did get pretty messed up..."

I sigh, "Well, could you just tell me what happened exactly? Like, who are you exactly?"

"Can I come over? It's kind of a long story."

I'm hesitant at first, but I quickly shake it off, "Um, yeah sure. I take it you know where to find me?"

"Yeah, I'll be there within a half hour." He replies and then hangs up.

I sit down on my bed, a strange feeling of nervousness in my stomach. I try and talk myself out of it, not seeing any logical reason to be worried about anything. I think it's probably just unfamiliarity of it that's getting to me, or maybe just that I don't have a clue who this guy is while I don't know what he knows about me. Pacing back and forth, I just hope that it's not much.

I sit down on my bed and take a deep breath, trying to relax. I don't know if I care about this guy's opinion or not, but it's just a good idea to not look like a spazz case. The more I think about though, it can't matter that much. He's already seen me drunk out of my mind, or worse, so...

My head shoots up when I finally hear my door bell ring. I take one last look at myself in the mirror before I open the door. He doesn't look exactly like I imagined him, but not too far off. Tall, young, handsome, if I had a general preference towards guys I couldn't really ask for more. He shoots me a sharp smile as he walks in, "Hey, it's um, nice to see you relatively sober."

I raise my eyebrows, shutting the door, "I'd say more than relatively, hangover's don't really count for much."

"So," he begins, looking over at me, "What do you want to know exactly?"

"Pretty much everything. Why don't you sit down?" I offer, and we both take a seat.

He nods, "What's the last thing that you remember?"

I think really hard before I answer, "I remember walking outside, I don't really remember why. It was dark out. I think I was leaving here, but I don't know for sure..."

He raises his eyebrows, "Damn, looks like you were even further gone than I thought you were when I got to you."

I sigh, "Great..."

He gives me a half smile, "If it makes you feel any better, you're a really cute drunk. In fact, I definitely prefer the hammered you over the sober you..."

I can't help but frown, "Well, thanks, that's um, that's really nice of you. I'm sure you looked a lot better when I was drunk, too."

He grins, "Then I must have looked like a damn god or something, because I totally noticed you checking me out when I first walked in."

I roll my eyes, "I was just seeing what you look like. That's what people usually do when they see someone for the first time."

"Or the first time that they can remember..."

"Ugh, you know what I mean," I mutter, "Are you gonna help me out here or not?"

"I don't know," he replies, clearly enjoying my frustration, "I think you're kind of amusing. What's in it for me, anyway? Are you gonna help me with anything?"

"Judging by the note that you left, I helped you plenty last night." I explain, looking over at it.

His eyes drift to the night stand as well, "True, but judging by the envelope I left with, I generously paid you back for that. And for the record, I totally could have gotten away without paying you a dime. Especially considering the circumstances..."

I lean back, crossing my arms, "Well, maybe I would understand that a lot better if you could just tell me what those circumstances were. I don't see the point in talking around the reason you came out here..."

"I have my own reasons for coming out here," he replies casually, "I don't live that far away, so I'd hardly call it a hassle. Why are you so hyped up about figuring out what happened last night, anyway? Do you something bad happened? Are you missing something?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm just really confused. I don't drink when I'm working, but I don't sleep with dudes when I'm going out for a good time. And if I did, I wouldn't get paid by them. It just isn't adding up to me..."

"Fair enough," he looks down at the floor and then back up at me, "Honestly, I was a little confused by you myself. Shockingly enough, I met you at a bar last night, and you were, um, I'll say pleasantly intoxicated. I would assume you just went out for a drink and had one too many, I don't think you should be so freaked out."

"Was I alone?" I ask, leaning in.

He raises his eyebrows, "I would assume so. I mean, I don't have a clue if you had came that way, but you didn't look very involved with anyone when I got to you."

"Fair enough," I reply, "And then what happened? We danced and went back to my place?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he answers casually, "You were kind of all over the place and I was drinking too. But when I woke up this morning I vaguely remembered you saying something about how you're not for free or something, so I assumed correctly and left you some cash..."

I give him a half smile, leaning back, "Well, um, thanks. I guess I'll stop harassing you with my weird questions now. You can um, go along with your day now..."

He puts a hand on my knee, "You don't mind if I hang out for a while, do you? I mean, we really enjoyed each other's company before..."

I clench my teeth together, "We were really drunk last night. I mean, you're a cool guy and stuff, but I don't really swing that way."

He rolls his eyes, "Neither do I, as far as most people are concerned. But just because you were drunk doesn't mean you wouldn't really enjoy it. Trust me on this one..."

I bite my lip nervously, "Oh jeez, I don't know, dude... I don't even know what your name is."

A smile spreads across his face, "You brought that up for a reason. It means you noticed, because you want to know. It's Hunter. Hunter Clarington."

"Right, well, um, it was nice meeting you, Hunter, but you should probably go."

He looks me straight in the eyes, slowly moving towards me, "We both know that's not really what you want, Brody."

My mind is running a million miles a minute, but before I can make up a decent excuse to veer away from this, he leans in and kisses me. My brain says to fight it, but every other part of me is telling me to the exact opposite. I can't help but give into it, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips back against his.

He slowly climbs on top of me, my body reclining backwards onto my bed that I've been sitting on. He moves one hand down to my hip and slides his tongue between my lips. I exhale heavily, my hands drifting down his back. Just as things are heating up, his cell phone rings and he immediately climbs off me to answer it, "Hello?"

I put my knees up, a frown spreading across my face. Not only is he being extremely rude, but he certainly didn't pick up the phone that quickly when I called him earlier. I sigh, becoming quickly offended.

"No, I'm um, I'm kinda busy," he says, pacing back and forth, "Maybe later. I'll call you back in a little while, okay? Bye."

He lies back down next to me, putting his arms around me, "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

I shake my head, pulling away from him, "You're kidding me, right? Just go do what you gotta do. We're definitely done here."

He sits up, frowning, "Are you seriously that bent out of shape over this?"

"Yeah." I answer plainly, raising my eyebrows, "If you're trying to seduce someone, you don't answer your damn phone in the middle of it. You were definitely a lot better when I was drunk, because there's no way I'm doing this sober."

"You're right," he replies softly, "I'm sorry. That was a dick move. Just give me another chance, I won't screw up this time, I promise."

I sigh, standing up, "Okay fine, I'll let it go. But next time isn't gonna be any time today. I have a lot of studying to do, anyway"

He frowns, "Seriously?"

I nod, reaching into my book bag, "I'm dead serious. If you really like me, then you'll be just fine with it."

"I wouldn't say just fine," he mutters, standing up, "But I'll tolerate it, I guess. I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No, not really."

"Fine." He gives me a peck on the cheek before heading for the door, "I'll call you?"

I glance over at him over my shoulder, "Yeah, sure. Bye."

I let out a heavy sigh when he walks out. I really want him to stay, to be honest. I like him a lot more than I want to admit, but I can't give him the upper hand in this situation. If he wants me, I'm gonna make him work for it, prove that he's worth my time. I don't think I'm better than him or anything like that, but I'm a busy person and I have to prioritize. I wasn't planning on getting a girlfriend, never mind a boyfriend anytime soon. And a guy like me has more than his share of casual sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Days go by without hearing a word from Hunter, and I can't help but worry as to why that might be. I hope he's not mad at me, he didn't seem like he was. You never know, though. Especially considering that I don't know this guy from a hole in the wall. Or he could just be playing hard to get, waiting for me to call first. Whatever the case is, it's been a little too long for my liking.

I call him almost three weeks later on a Friday night, hoping he's around.

"Hello?" He answers in a casual tone, with loud, muffled noises in the background.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Who's this?"

I smirk, "You don't have any caller ID on your phone?"

"No kidding. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering what you've been up to, seeing if you've forgotten about me yet."

"Almost. Not quite." he says with a laugh, "I knew you'd call eventually."

I roll my eyes, feeling stupid for falling into his trick, "Yeah, I guess so. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Sort of," he answers plainly, "I'm at a club, you should come down if you won't get too jealous."

"I'm all set with that, actually. Not because I'd get jealous, but because I don't see the point in hanging around and watching you trying to make me jealous. Just seems a little too high school for me."

"Oh, well then. Someone's just too good, huh?" he replies sarcastically.

I sigh, "Well, do what you're gonna do, I guess. You're welcome to come over tonight if you want. I'll be around so stop by whenever." I hang up before he has time to say anything else.

Liking Hunter is remarkably frustrating for me. He's a cool guy but at the same time, he's totally immature. He can't be that much younger than I am, and I feel like all he wants to do is play games. Which would be all fine and well, but I'm just totally over that phase myself. I don't want to have to beg or bend over backwards to get someone to be with me. If someone doesn't like me, than they don't like me and I move on. The problem with Hunter is I know that he obviously does, he just wants to string me along and screw with my head.

I wait around for a few hours before I turn in, giving up on the idea that he might stop by. I kinda thought that he would, but I guess he's too determined to have the upper hand in all of this. I go to bed heavyhearted, just trying to get him out of my head. You would think it would be easy when I have a million other things on my mind, but it's not. I lie awake in bed for easily an hour before I can actually fall asleep, having difficulty shutting my mind off.

I wake up around 3 A.M. to a loud knocking on my door. I nearly jump out of my skin as I nervously climb out of bed. I'm startled and confused as I pull on a bathrobe to go and see who it is. I peek through the small lens to see Hunter standing outside, casually running a hand through his hair. I open the door, flicking the lights on, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He gives me a confused look as he walks in, "What do you mean? You invited me to come over on the phone earlier..."

I sigh, sitting down on my bed, "Yeah, I know. But it's three in the morning. That offer expired when I gave up and went to bed."

He sits down next to me, "How am I supposed to know when you're going to sleep?"

"I don't know," I mutter, rubbing my eyes, "You can just assume that the average person doesn't stay up this late..."

"True, but I would say the average guy your age does on Fridays..." he says, eyebrows raised.

I shake my head, "Maybe, maybe not. But I guess I'm not the average guy. I am so ridiculously exhausted that when I get a chance to sleep at night, I take it. I don't think I've slept more than 10 hours all week..."

"Oh, yeah, right. Makes enough sense..." he replies casually, "I take it you want me to get lost, then?"

"You might as well stay now that you're already here. It took me forever to fall asleep earlier and I'm awake now..." I answer, lying down.

He lies down next to me, "Oh, well, sorry, I guess. What do you wanna do, then?"

"Nothing, to be honest."

He slides his arm around my waist and kisses me on the cheek, "I can think of a few things..."

I shake my head, "Not happening. Not tonight, anyway. You really need to work on your timing, you know."

"You are just way too stiff, man. And not in the good way." he adds with a wink.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe it's just that you're too loose. You need a balance."

He grins, "Maybe that's why we're so good together."

I pause for a moment, "Are you drunk?"

"No, not really. A little buzzed, that's about it."

"Fair enough, I guess. Do you wanna stay the night with me? I don't think you going back out is a very good idea right now." I offer, taking my bathrobe off and tossing it aside.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he mutters, kicking off his shoes, "It'd be better if I was getting some, but-"

"Oh, just shut up, dude. When you can come about it in a reasonable mannerism, you'll get plenty." I explain as I shut the lights off

"I'll hold you to that..." he replies with a grin as we crawl under the covers.

I turn over to face towards him, "Can we, um, can we talk?"

He nods, resting a hand on my side, "Yeah, of course."

I bite my lip, "I um, this is gonna sound like a stupid question, but..."

"But?"

I take a deep breath, "Do you like me? Like, legitimately like me? I've been confused for weeks and it's getting pretty exhausting."

"Yeah, yeah I do. I'm sorry if I've been confusing you, but to be fully honest, you've been confusing me a lot, too."

"I have? How?" I ask, surprised.

"Well, it's all just pretty confusing. I mean, this all started with a one stand. And then you act like you want me and hate me at the same time. Not to mention you're um, occupation doesn't exactly help anything..."

I sigh, "Wow, I guess I'm a lot more complicated than I thought..."

He nods, "Yeah, a bit..."

"Well, let me just be straight with you, then," I begin, snuggling up closer to him, "I like you. A lot. I don't want to play games with you, I just want the most normal relationship that a guy like me can get..."

He kisses me softly on the lips, "I didn't know you felt that way... I, um, wow..."

I turn over, making space between us, "Yeah. If you're not into that, it's totally fine. I just, I don't have the mental energy to run around in circles with you, as much fun as I'm sure it might be..."

He turns me back towards him, "No, that's fine. I really like you, too. I just wasn't expecting that from you, that's all. If you want a relationship, I think it's worth a try. I mean, I don't really date very much, but that doesn't mean I don't want to."

I smile a little bit, "I don't date all that much, either. But um, I'm so definitely down if you are. I'm really into you."

He grins, "Great. So, um, you wanna go on a date or something? Whatever stuff couples do..."

I can't help but laugh, "Yeah, okay. Sounds good." I lean in and kiss him on the lips. He opens his mouth, letting my tongue in. He wraps his arms around my waist. I reach up and put my hand on his face as I lick the inside rim of his lips. His tongue slides into my mouth and I wrestle mine with his, pushing my body closer. His hand drifts down to my butt as I put my leg up on him.

We lie there for a long time, playfully making out and cuddling until we eventually fall asleep, not allowing things to go any further than that.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning feeling better than I have in months, maybe even years. The sun is peaking through the curtains, illuminating the room in golden morning light. Despite the cold temperature in the rest of the room, I'm warm and cozy under the covers. My face is buried in Hunter's chest, our arms wrapped tightly around each other. I look up to see that he's still out like a log.

I kiss him gently before carefully climbing out of bed, paying extra mind to not waking him up. I take a quick shower before I head into the kitchen to make breakfast for us. I don't have a clue as to what he likes or doesn't like, but I don't think I've ever met someone who didn't like waffles. I don't cook all that much, but that doesn't mean that I'm not any good at it. When all is said and done, I make him a plate containing 3 gigantic waffles, bacon, a couple of sunny side up eggs, orange slices, and a mug of coffee to wash it all down.

I toss together a smaller plate for myself and bring them both back into my bedroom. I climb on top of Hunter, gently nudging him awake, "Hey, wake up..." He moans irritably, his eyes peeking open weakly. He looks up at me, blinking a few times.

I smile warmly, kissing him on the head, "Good morning, sleepy head. I made you breakfast, if you're not too hung over right now..."

He shakes his head, sitting up, "I'm not hung over, I barely even drank last night..."

"Whatever you say.." I mutter, handing him his plate.

"Wow, this is really nice. I'm not sure I can eat all this, but..."

I smirk, "Well, I just figured the average guy your age can probably eat a lot so.." I sit down beside him, taking a sip of my coffee.

He rolls his eyes, "I was gonna say, but I think I can manage. Breakfast is supposed to be the biggest meal of the day..."

I raise my eyebrows, "Is it really? Because I don't think anyone really does that."

"Well, not in this day and age. And especially not in this area. But it's supposedly healthier, you're more likely to burn off a big breakfast rather than a big dinner."

I shrug, "I guess that makes enough sense. I usually don't even eat breakfast at all, but I figured I might as well eat considering I was already cooking for you."

He smirks, "Yeah, that might be a little weird. You'd just be sitting there awkwardly while I take like two hours to eat all of this..."

We talk casually as we eat our breakfast, and I eventually get up to put our dishes in the sink. He follows me over to the kitchen, "So, um, did you have any plans for the day?"

I shake my head, "No, not really. I was just gonna stay in and study and stuff. I have to go out and work tonight, but that's not for a long time, so..."

He rests his head on my shoulder, standing behind me, "Why do you do that anyway? I mean, I'm not judging you or anything like that, but I just feel like prostitution isn't a wise career choice..."

I turn to face him after I rinse our plates, "It's not a career, it's a job. I do it to make money, better money than I would make in comparison to an average job that most college students work. I don't get what's confusing about it."

He sighs as we sit down on the couch, "Well, it's kind of dangerous, don't you think? Even if the pay is better, are you sure that it's really worth it?"

"It's not really dangerous at all, actually. For starters, I'm a guy. Most of my clients are women, and even if they weren't, I think I'm at least a little stronger than the average guy." I explain, crossing my arms.

"Fair enough," he mutters, "But you said you're clients are mostly women, that means you do guys, too?"

"Yeah, it's actually a lot easier to find male clients than it is to find females, for obvious reasons..."

He bites his lip, "So that means that you're experienced with guys? I find that ironic seeing as you claimed to be straight before..."

I roll my eyes, "You don't really get it, do you? That doesn't say anything about my sexuality. If I actually wanted to do it withe everyone that I've done it with, my life would be pretty incredible."

"Oh.." he replies awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't sound like too much a jerk..."

I shake my head, "No, it's fine. I've heard much worse things than that before. But um, did you have any plans for today?" I ask, looking to change the subject.

"No, not really. Not if you wanna hang out or whatever.."

I grin, moving closer to him, "Great. Can I take you out or something?"

"I'll take you out, if you want," he answers with a smirk.

"Well, something tells me I have more money than you do. So how about you ditch your masculinity complex and we go out for lunch or something?"

He shakes his head, "It's not a masculinity complex, I just want to be the man in this relationship. And I don't think I can even think about food right now, I'm ridiculously full..."

I take his hand in mine, "Well, what if I told you that I wanted to be the man?"

"I would say you should have thought of that before you started playing the part of the woman."

"Very funny, but if you mean that I've been acting like less of a douche bag, I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment, babe." he says with a chuckle.

"Right. You're too much a jerk to say nice things to someone." I reply, somewhat sarcastic.

He raises his eyebrows, "Now who sounds like a jerk?"

I sigh, "Ugh, whatever. But um, what do you wanna do seeing as it's way too early for lunch or anything like that?"

He pauses, thinking for a moment, "I can think of a good way to burn off breakfast."

I know what he's getting at, but I play dumb, "Oh, good idea. Let's go for a run or something. I have some extra clothes for you to wear, I'm sure they'll fit just fine." Without waiting for a response, I walk into my bedroom and dig up some work out clothes.

He follows me into my room, an irritated look on his face, "You know that's not what I meant.."

I nod, "Yeah, no kidding. But you did put the idea in my head, so...black or blue?"

"Black," he answers, and I toss the shorts to him, "You're just not gonna give it up, huh?"

"Give what up?" I ask, changing my shirt.

He rolls his eyes, "You're lucky you're hot, because if you weren't, I'm pretty sure I would have given up a long time ago."

"Good thing, huh? I can say the same thing about you, you know..." I reply, putting my sneakers on.

He finishes changing quickly, shaking his head, "I think you're just as bad of a person as I am, honestly. I guess that's what makes this so interesting."

I shrug as we walk outside, "Maybe. I really don't think that I'm that terrible, though. I just don't see it..."

"Haha, okay then." he replies with a laugh, "Race me?"

I nod, eagerly accepting his challenge, "Where to?"

He looks around, "Um, I don't even know this area, to be honest... To the end of the street, I guess."

I raise my eyebrows, "Seriously? I hope you're ready to get your ass whipped."

"I challenged you because you look like you might stand a chance. I'm pretty sure you'll be the one who gets your ass kicked, though."

We line up on the side walk and look at each other. "3...2...1. Go!" We count down in unison before sprinting away as quickly as we can.

He gets ahead of me almost immediately, but it doesn't take long for me to catch up. I figured he was quick, but I'm a little surprised how easily he can keep up with me. Looks like we were both a little overly confident, I think. We're neck and neck the whole way, and it's hard to tell for sure who passed the finish line first. We both stop suddenly and then look at each other.

He sighs, stretching his arms, "Pretty sure I won."

I kiss him on the cheek, "We can go with that if it helps your ego, babe. Clearly you need the confidence boost more than I do."

He furrows his eyebrows, "Are you serious? Fine, then, you won. Happy?"

I shake my head, "We'll call it a tie for now. Just because we'll have plenty of time to break it."

"Fine, then. I guess we'll see who's gonna need the ego boost when we're done, then, won't we?"

We spend the next hour or two running all over town, competing at every opportunity. By the time we head back home, we're both exhausted and have pretty much lost track of our scores. He smiles at me, taking my hand as we head inside. I open the door and we both kick our shoes off and plop down on the couch with glasses of water. As soon as I down my drink, I stand back up, "Well, I'm disgustingly sweaty, so I'm gonna take a shower, again."

He gets up, "Can I join? I'm um, pretty gross myself..."

I bite my lip, "Yeah, I guess so. As long as you don't make any moves on me when I have soap anywhere near my face. Can you start the water while I toss some clothes in the washer?"

He nods, walking into the bathroom. I quickly strip down and throw a towel on, following him into the bathroom, "I'm gonna need your clothes if I'm gonna wash 'em."

A faint grin washes over his face as he tosses me his clothes, stripping down to nothing. I check him out for a moment before I leave the room, then I quickly get the laundry squared away in the washer. When I walk back into the bathroom, he's already in the shower with the curtain closed. I drop my towel and climb in with him.

He stares at me for a moment, checking me out, "Damn, I forgot how good you look naked."

I smirk, pulling him into a kiss, "Almost as good as you do."

He pulls me up against him, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I fall into it for a second, but quickly pull away, "What did I say about making moves on me in the shower?"

"You haven't even touched any soap yet," he grins, "You'd just better hope that you don't drop any."

I open up a bottle of body wash and smear a handful all over his chest, "I'm not worried about dropping anything, babe."

He gathers some off himself to wipe it on me, "Well maybe you should be."

I shake my head, "Maybe you should be."

He raises his eyebrows, "Maybe I wanna find out."

"I don't think so," I reply, kissing him again.

We mess around in the shower until we're both sufficiently clean. We both curl up in bathrobes afterwards and cuddle in front of the TV for the rest of a relaxing afternoon. He leaves around 8 o'clock, and not that I would ever admit it to him, but it hurts a little to see him go.


End file.
